In his physics class, Omar took 4 quizzes. His scores were 82, 95, 91, and 80. What was his average score on the quizzes?
Explanation: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $82 + 95 + 91 + 80 = 348$ His average score is $348 \div 4 = 87$.